ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Articost Home
This is the location and homestead of Shin and Sheena Articost along with their daughter Ealga Articost. Shin bought this plot of land after he got enough Zeni to do so and lives between Mount Paouzu and South City. The house is modeled after a commonplace with two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room with an upstairs and basement. The field surrounding the house is wide open and gives Shin plenty of room to train by himself or with his wife or friends. You may RP here. Role-Play Location A Painful Homecoming Sheena tends to watching over Ealga in her crib while Shin looks through the pantry for soft baby food. "Okay, let's see... aha, here we are." he says as he grabs the bottle and closes the pantry heading back over to Sheena handing it over with a spoon before he hears the doorbell ring. "I'll get it honey." he says to Sheena heading over to the door and opening it with a smile. "Hello--" a loud thud later and Shin is on the floor with a red mark on his forehead. Bastion ducks under the slowly deflating pink Majin fist that decked Shin "Yeah thanks to a certain blue skinned food loving little birdy, Ubu uh may have some expressions to make....." He pauses looking at Shins stunned form embedded in the wall "though im not even sure if your brain is finished rattling enough to take this all in" It takes a few minutes for Shin to come to and in the meantime Sheena simply sighs and goes to fetch the first aid box. "Ouchie... Well, uh, it wasn't a complete waste of time right? Ow... Yes I know it was stupid but I did what I left to accomplish can't you be happy enough about that?" Shin asks Ubu who still seems rather miffed as she eats one of her candies. Sheena returns and uses a small cotton swab to help clear up a cut Shin had gotten. "I'm glad you guys came to give me a welcome homecoming at least." Shin says with a pained smile. Sheena finishes touching him up and looks over to Bastion and Ubu. "Well, a welcoming one isn't entirely what they've given you so far have they? More painful than anything from these marks. Though you're tough, you should be able to handle it." she says before she hears Ealga crying in the next room and hurries off. "Ah... little one must have gotten scared from the noise from before or is just lonely." "why are you speaking in plurals i havent done anything yet" Bastion has a hamper under his arm "Besides considering every time i saw you Sheena it ended up with you or Azmo at my throat i think its par for the course nowadays. On a serious note its not like i could stop her you haven't seen our pink demon in action Sheena so i wouldn't expect you to know besides now that that unpleasantness is out of way we can start again riiiight Ubu?" Bastion gives her a look saying ok then lets put that one behind us. Ubu pouts for a moment before sighing. "Sure. I'm just glad you're okay Shin. You really shouldn't have kept that a secret from us." she says sternly. Shin laughs a little and looks at the hamper. "I'm a little confused on why you have a hamper, Bastion." Shin asks looking at the object before he looks back over to Ubu. "Well, it doesn't matter now does it? I brought Sheena back and my daughter is healthy." Shin says as the crying child in the background slowly calms down and Sheena comes back in cradling a small child and sits in a chair next to Shin. "Ubu, Bastion, this is Ealga, my daughter." Bastion smiles shaking his head a little "oh i wonder why the person who loves cooking would be doing with a hamper and what would be in it. Its food i thoiught i;d bake something you know like i do. "Bastion puts the hamper on the table and its full of sweet treats and what not "yeah next time you run off somewhere even if it was originally training let ubu know you know how she worries about you. You are right however you did make it through in the end" Shin nods and then rubs Ealga's cheek a little with his index finger. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, promise." he says before looking back over to the two and notices the food. "Well, thanks for baking, I'm sure they taste great." he says looking over to Ubu who finishes her treat. "Well you'd better be sure you tell us, I'm sick and tired or worrying over you." she says. "Well, he's quite reckless I'll say that much but at least he keeps his morals on par." Sheena retorts. Ubu lets out a puff of air. "You're not wrong but it is still mean to hide secrets like this from others, I mean he fought the God of Destruction and could have died!" Ubu shouts. Ealga hears loud noises and makes grunting noises like she's about to cry but Shin patts her belly a little and she begins giggling. Bastion puts his fingers on both of their lips "time and a place this is neither if you are gonna bicker maybe dont do it in the room with the baby in eh?" Bastion makes a rapid attempt to ease the tension there. Sheena and Ubu quiet down with Ubu leaning back in her chair. Shin smiles and Sheena hands Ealga over while she hears a timer go off in the other room. "Oh, lunch is ready, I'll go fetch that." she says as she leaves the room. "Well, now I've the little bundle of joy." Shin says as he nuzzles his child before Ubu chimes in. "Hey, probably a dumb question but, is she a demon human hybrid or what?" Ubu asks. Shin looks over and gives an honest smile. "I have no idea." the answer causes Ubu to fall completely over in her chair. Bastion scratches his head "its a strange one to work out, onikoran genes are dominant over human genes however dragon genes are dominant over onikoran genes.... but then again Shin isn't 100% dragon all the time and i really dont know from here so lets just say Ealga is Ealga and leave it at that we dont want a repeat of trying to figure out Gwyns make up" Bastion sits down next to Ubu "Its not like Shin is the only person to do something incredibly reckless hell at least his had a noble cause to it unlike mine" Ubu looks at Bastion with a pouting face. "Yeah but you at last have to come home sometime for your punishment." she says before sitting back up and fixing the chair. "Well, I guess we can just leave it at that, it's still a decent idea." she says looking at the young baby girl and smiling. "So what made you pick the name Ealga?" she asks. "It means beauty in Irish. I would have picked a more welsh name but nothing really fit and Sheena seemed to like the idea too." he says letting Ealga grab his finger as he poked her belly. Bastion smirks "Yeah like i could feel anything after that anyway. Never been one for naming with meaning personally but thats just me given my background its not exactly a surprising thing. So what was the other world like? I kind of have Whis's words to go on but he is not exactly a reliable narrator especially as he likes to leave things vague so as not ot divulge stuff" "Well, he took me to a planet that was between the universes in order to do these fights. Some nameless planet he and Vados made for Goku and his friends before for something. It was really interesting seeing all of the stars and planets wiz by in a light. Other World was strange having yellow clouds everywhere but that was only until we made it back to Lord Beerus'. Then it looked more serene and strange like an old civilization, kind of like Cero's Babylon home." he says as Ealga squeezes his finger tightly and he wiggles her off before petting down what little hair she had on her head. Bastion ponders a little "Hmm i suppose that makes sense given your challenges, though i gotta ask you've reconciled with your dad, you've raised Yamato to new heights..... oh yeah Whis mentioned your wishes as well he is a complete gossip when given a good dessert to eat and you've managed to regain that which was taken from you so." He pauses taking off his glasses cleaning them with his shirt "What do you plan to do now?" "Well, at the beginning of next month I've a job I was offered at Capsule Corporation where I work five days a week. I'll have weekends off at least. I work twenty days a month so it'll help keep the zeni in so we can afford this house and location. As for elsewhere, I have a training planet called Doscaogawa where Ophanim is training. He helped my purchase the place and upgrade it." he said before hearing Ealga giggle as she bites Shin's finger who retracts his hand quickly and shakes it. "Ouchie... Sheena needs to hurry up with that food..." "Shin articost wielder of yamato and master of the filing cabinet?" Bastion chuckles to himself " well good on you, if i could offer some advise if you ever end up as a co runner of an international conglomerate like i did make sure you actually know a thing about business. I'm being out run by a blue majin with a disdain for clothing his torso here its kind of embarassing. Though that does give me plenty of time at home with a rebellion Majin a saiyan who seems intent of beating me to the ground and a demon who im only 50% sure isnt being trained to assassinate me right now" Bastion sighs "Give me fights give me web of time at least that stuff was simple oh and a warning from other me well Ealga has an affinity for fire but that does not mean she has skill at controlling it" Shin listens and nods. "Yeah, I'm being hired as a Storage Mover for now making seventy-five Zeni an hour. That's plenty of money for right now and it might be more if the tax decrease passes. Well, we can hope for the best." Shin tickles Ealga and hears the part about a fire affinity. "How do you know that? Ealga's still a newborn and we haven't seen anything involving fire with her." Shin says looking weirdly at him. "Don't forget Bassie has that other version of him. Maybe Ealga from a different time had an affinity for fire? This one probably has the same thing since those two worlds seem closely related." Ubu says. Shin goes to say something but Sheena returns with bread rolls and turkey and a gravy cup. "Shin, can you help me with these? I had to bake an extra set of rolls for Bastion and Ubu. You two might as well stay and eat." she says with a smile. Shin nods and gets up following her into the other room and puts Ealga in her crib before moving into the kitchen. Bastion gets up and stretches talking to himself in a slightly contemplatory way "though this world is different to the one where it originally happened, considering how that ended its probably a good thing... probably should fix that sometime" Bastion allows himself a second to recompose himself "Well then it would be rude to decline a meal now wouldn't it so lets go and enjoy" Shin smiles and helps get the food out. Turkey, sweet potatoes, bread rolls, green beans, butter, and water was spread out on the table along with some gravy and mints in the center. Sheena sits down next to Shin after accommodating Ealga with her toys in her crib and the two begin passing the food aroundafter they take their servings from their side. "Want some Turkey Ubu?" "What's turkey?" "It's a kind of poultry." Ubu takes two slices and tries a little before smiling and shoveling the whole slice down. "Yum!!" Shin gets a laugh ot of her reaction and continues to eat his servings passing stuff as he is asked. "Yeah i finally got her to eat more savoury foods however her etiquette still leaves something to be desired, you'd be amazed at how quickly she picked up on things when desserts where on th eline" Bastion dishes himself some turkey som potatos and green beans before pouring some gravy on it" Bastion eats some purposely over exaggurating his chef like critical tasting making a grandiose gesture of judging "Hmm yes that is turkey allright" Shin laughs at Bastion hamming things up as Ubu eats her fill along with Sheena. "So, Bastion, what have you been doing this whole time? I bet you've gotten a lot stronger in the meanwhile." Shin says as he bites into another slab of turkey. "He doesn't feel too different from before actually, though I sense he's experienced death somehow." Sheena states biting into some of her vegetables. "You're not wrong, Bastion thought it was a good idea to challenge Kevryn of all people to a fight going all out with some kind of ritual tattoo that allows them to experience a killing blow..." Ubu turns to Bastion and folds her arms. "You're not the only one who can bribe an angel with sweets." she says before going back to her food. "Well, one of these days when I'm off work I'd love to see how powerful you've become. Since I work twenty days a month it'll be some time before I can battle but it'll be great." Bastion rubs his head "Oh yeah bribe the angel into telling you what i already told you, I fought kev cause i knew he woulsnt hold back, you would have Shin Toko would have there was no one else i beleive i could have given me that challenge. I havent actually improved all that much i mean compared to you Turnis and Toko i'm actually pretty behind by comparison but considering you guys cant exactly pick up on my energy you wouldnt really know it by looking. out of the 3 of us im probably the weakest at least in a fighting spirit sort of way i needed this fight to push myself to not fear that which challenges me as there are things much stronger than us out their and who knows if they will be friendly so to protect what i love i did something incredibly stupid, however i feel its unfair to chastise me in this regard as i think bar ealga we have all done something of that caliber" Bastion starts eating again purposely not making a big deal out of it "As for a fight im down for it at any time however i think the missus may draw issue with that" Ubu seems rather furious but keeps to herself and blows a bubble made of... wait how? "I'm pretty sure Ubu has other things she needs from you beside love and affection. You have two daughters to take care of and a third travelling dimensions somewhere if the graveyard incident is to be taken into account. Maybe some time with the girls is what you need?" he says going back and finishing his plate. "Ah... delicious as always." Shin states before he picks himself and his plate and utensils up and begins heading towards the kitchen. Sheena watches him leave and then goes back to her own dinner. "He's right you know. Family is important." she says as she continues her meal before she hears Ealga whining in the other room followed by Shin making his way over there watching him trip on the way into the room. "He may not be the perfect parent but I don't think any of us could be perfect enough for our children. We just have to make the future better for them then what we have now." When the graveyard incident is brought up Bastion momentarily freezes only for a brief moment as its clear he isnt trying to garner attention, it is over quickly so its unlikely it was noticed he puts down the food he was about to eat as sheena finishes talking he abruptly stands up "If you'll excuse me" Without waiting for a response or saying anything more he turns around and leaves the room, more so than usual it is nearly impossible to read as he goes offering no glean into whats going through his head. Seemingly blocking out the world around him he walks out of the door hand on the plate in his chest. Ubu gets up and walks out after him to make sure he is okay. Sheena wonders if it was something she said but decides it for the best if she stays out of it hearing Ealga giggling in the other room. Ubu puts a hand on Bastion's shoulder. "Bastion are you okay?" she asks in a worried voice. Meanwhile Shin helps Ealga calm down and pokes her nose gently. Sheena picks up the empty plates and takes them to the sink and leaves them there before going to find Shin. Bastion remains faced away from her its impossible to discern anything from his voice it seems to take a minute before he actually responds to the question he's been asked "....no not really, he mentioned" Bastion pauses for a second clearly choosing his words carefully "that incident i just feel it tear into me if it is mentioned. Its kind of cruel they speak of that when they don't have to deal with the crap i'm subject to every day they have a home they are accepted. I'm still that android who just cant seem to do right by anyone. Gwyn is too airheaded so will go on flights of fancy. Cauli seems to reject every word that comes out of my mouth just cause im not her dad and Asha is starting to take on more and more of Azmos lessons and i cant even see her cause they wont let me near" Its subtle but Bastion is shaking slightly "What am i supposed to do? How am i supposed to be able to do something with this when everything seems to push against me." he slowly puts his hand on Ubu's his hand is cold there is no warmth coming from it "what do i do?" Ubu hugs Bastion and holds him tight. "I don't know what you want to hear but I'm going to say this: you need to just do what you think is right. Even when the world pushes you down you need to get back up and keep trying. I don't want to see you like this." she says pressing against his back and squeezing him tightly. "I was lonely for so long until you came along and I'm not leaving. I'm sure Gwyn and Cauli respect you deep down you just need to find that right time to communicate with them that you love them. I'm sure Azmo would let Asha visit if I asked so it wouldn't be a problem... please Bastion... I don't like it when you're cold..." Now that she is closer to him she can tell the shaking was him attempting to surpress tears failing miserably hence why he wouldnt turn around as he hates crying doubly so if other people are around. "I've been doing what i thought was right i've never deviated from that, why does it always have to be so hard. Did i not try hard enough? Was i not a good dad? I thought i had done a good job, was i wrong?" When he slowly turns around his eyes are a pale silver the yellow slowly returning, it appeared he tried to block the pain the memory brought him but wasnt fast enough "I......I'm not trying to be cold especially to you everything just feels too much like my best just isnt good enough..... it wasn't enough to save her..... it wasnt enough to stop her fading away." "Oh Bastion..." Ubu simply hugs him tightly as she holds back her own tears. "Things don't always turn out the way we want but we just need to keep trying... I don't know what else to say..." she says pressing her head into him. She holds onto Bastion and squeezes him until she feels his shaking relax. "Your daughters love you dearly, I just wan you to know that. They are terrified at the thought of losing you. They always come home, they always loved you..." Ubu cries a little herself. "I'm terrified at the thought of losing you or anyone else... having friends for so long and then they're stripped away..." she sheds a few more tears eventually burying her face in his chest. "The funny thing is its not even me who lost someone, its the me that isn't here anymore. I'm shackled to his loss with no say or control. It cuts me like a knife to my heart when i hear the mention of.... that incident but who is she to me? I have to shoulder his burden too" Bastion shakes his head and then punches himself in the face with an audible crack as metal hits skin its at this point bastions eyes return to normal he picks Ubu up taking a deep breath his tears have mostly stopped "i'm....... I'm sorry Ubu i'm sorry it always comes back to this and i always put you through this. It just gets on top of me the burden of a man much stronger than i rests on my shoulders sometimes it gets on top of me. It also seems just like in the other world sheena and shin really dont know how to pick their words." Ubu hugs Bastion even when she's picked up and she wraps her arms around him and squeezes tightly. "It's okay Bastion... we have to settle with this life even if we didn't choose it." she says placing her head on his shoulder. She hugs him tightly and Shin comes outside shortly after. "Hey guys... is everything okay?" he asks looking at the couple before scratching his head. "I musta missed something huh?" Bastion has in that time dried his eyes "Don't ask trust me its better this remain between me and Ubu" Bastion turns back to Shin "Sorry to have to cut and run for future reference please don't bring up the graveyard thing again please" He winces a little as he says it "thats something i want to leave in the past where it belongs ok?" Shin nods and smiles. "Okay, I promise. So how did you guys like the dinner? You guys are free to come by anytime." Shin says with a big grin and then hears Sheena call for him inside. "Ack, gotta go, Sheena needs some help with Ealga. Please feel free to visit anytime." he says before heading back inside and closing the door. Shortly after he comes barreling back out with a pot in his hands. "Ah, finally, I can also pay you back. Sorry it's not in a more fashionable sense but here's the Zeni I owe you." Bastion rolls his eyes "I dont even wanna know why you couldnt just use notes or an envelope but that would be too easy wouldnt it" Bastion lumps the jar against his shoulder holding Ubu in his other arm "Well good luck with your job oh yeah and one more thing" His tone goes immediately serious "given what you went through to get this there are now more important things than you and your strength, don't forget that" he speaks with knowledge not his own but that seriousness seems to just vanish "Though you may not believe me on the fire thing trust me it will happen i can tell you that much" as his arms are full he cant exactly wave so he nods in shins direction and flies off Wonderful Snowy Aftermath Shin sips his hot chocolate in his house as the snow falls around the home and in the fields. Ealga is busy playing with her new books and Sheena is sat next to Shin laying against his side with her back on the couch taking a short nap. Shin looks over to Ealga who is reading and balancing her books off to one side and Shin sets his hot chocolate down gently before letting Sheena lie down on the couch with his help and stands up to stretch. "Ah... what a wonderful party." he whispers to himself. There is a knock at the door followed by it opening bastion comes in dragging two frozen majin-cicles "sorry to barge in these 2 decided not to head my warning and wrap up warm and well have kind of frozen as a result, turns out no blood means your rubber like body freezes stiff" Gwyn and Ubu are frozen in poses that look like they were caught by a sudden artic wind as they left the house "I warned them it gets cold in chazke but they didnt listen" he steps back outside and comes back in carrying a platter iwth a lid on ti "as per usual i brought so edibles with us" Shin chuckles a little and walks over picking up Ubu and then bringin her and Bastion who should be carrying Gwyn to the next room as to not disturb Sheena's sleep. He places a hand on Ubu's shoulder and slowly begins melting the outside ice on the Majin-cicle. "So how was your 'Christmas' I believe it was called. Never celebrated it before." Shin explains. There was another knock on the door, except it was considerably harder and stopped immediately, the tree that the door probably consisted of had cracked and bent inwards. Bastion turns to see the damage door "Expecting someone else shin? Someone who drastically over estimates the stopping power of the household door" he says this while casually pouring hot white chocolate into 2 cups and giving them to the now thawing majins. Ubu takes her thankfully as she shivers and Shin walks over to the door looking over at his confused daughter ad sleeping wife. He sighs and walks over open the door and looking at it irritably. He then sees his guest. "Ah, Queen Luciela, it's been quite a long time. How do you do, come in but please be a little more quiet, my wife's trying to get some sleep." he says holding the door open for her. "Uh-...Yes, greetings." Luciela quickly set her eyes on Shin as he opened the door, her face was bright red because she believed that she had fucked up by knocking on the door that hard and then immediately kept her mouth shut as she stepped inside. She looked she had ice stuck to parts of her outfit and hair, and upon getting close to her she would actually be pretty cold, as if she had no real body temperature. Gwyn takes her cup and huddles around it to warm up. Bastion watches Luciela walk in "hello, I cant say we have met" "This is Queen Luciela, a Demon Queen from Hell. she's not as intimidating as she sounds and she tends to wear less than what's needed from the weather but I guess that's from living in such a warm place for so long. Anyways, we should try to keep our voices down and take this to the next room." he says walking over with Ubu and Gwyn letting his gauntlet heat up again acting like a large heat source in the room warming them up gently. "You two feel better now? You gonna listen to the walking encyclopedia bot now?" Shin says jokingly. Luciela frowned slightly at his introduction, but didn't mind it all that much. She went with them to the other room and decided to take a look at the area, what was there in the room? "oh right" Bastion takes out a small notebook and writes something down "Nala, Tsuname and now Luciela. Demons have so many lineages its kind of hard to keep track and most of the onikoran demons don't know their heritage due to Sinkro kind of wiping the records a little" Bastion gets his thermos out and pours another cup of hot white chocolate offering it to Luciela "you look a little very cold, if you need a warmer or a pick me up this should do the trick" Luciela happened to walk into the bedroom to the left of the living room. There was a single large fluffy bed with one side having seemingly stolen all of the blankets over night and the other having a sorch mark just abnove the headrest. There was a lamp in one corner and a window shut and the blind down on the inside. Two dressers side by side each with the name "Sheena" or "Shin" respectively. Shin finishes warming up the two Majins and Ubu lets out a sigh before drinking her hot white chocolate. "Man, Bassie makes the best snacks." she whispers trying to keep her voice down. Ealga then wanders in behind Luciela looking at her from behind holding onto the door frame looking in. "Did someone unleash too much energy onto the bed at some point?" Luciela asks, it sounded innocent in tone at least. She pointed at the scorch mark above the headrest. Bastion smiles at the compliment before responding to Luciela "Although shin is probably better to ask i'd guess that would be from Ealga considering she sohuld have developed her flame by now and it tends to be a little hard to control at first" Shin walks over and nods. "Yeah, Ealga when she was smaller hiccuped and burned part of the bed post. I'm getting it replaced next week." he explains looking over and rubbing her head. "So what brings you over Queen Luciela? Just a visit after the holidays? I think we still have some leftovers in the fridge if you want but do avoid the Thunder Brew if you can." he mentions before Ealga walks inside and looks up at Luciela and tugs at her dress. "Who are you missus?" she asks. "That's just righ-h... What's a 'thunder brew'?" Luciela asks Shin, she seemed to ignore Ealga for now. Her dress seemed to be made out of something that felt like silk. "Thunderbrew is a type of alcohol from Shins realm it kind of doesnt work like normal alchohol as it causes magical intoxication which packs a pretty hefty wallop" Bastion notices Ealga behind Luciela "and theres the afformentioned hot headed young miss" Ealga puffs out her cheeks and pulls harder onthe dress this time pulling Luciela slightly off her balance. "I asked your name Missus, asnwer me please?" she asks still tugging. Shin chuckles and picks up Ealga who lets go of the dress and sits her up on his shoulders. "Thunder Brew is basically drinking lightning in a cup, it's very powerful but an afternoon drink for me as I've had it for years. So, who's hungry? Also, what have you two been up to since I last saw you?" he aks with a smile on his face as Ealga began playing with Shin's hair for picking her up. "Why would you drink that?" Luciela asked before turning her rather unusual eyes to Ealga and answered with "My name is Luciela." with a rather neutral tone, she might have started getting a bit annoyed. Ealga might have found that her hands were really cold, perhaps frozen after touching Luciela, or at least wet if she had a higher then average body temperature. Bastion shrugs "you could ask the same of why we drink hot chocolates, sometimes people just enjoy the experience rational choice doesnt really factor into it" Bastion puts the lidded platter on the table "i know you were planning to do the main meal so i made sure to bring something that wouldnt clash with that intention" Shin chuckles and walks with Ealga who is rubbing her wet hands together wondering how they got wet into Shin's hair. "Alright, I have some leftovers so it won't be as spectacular as you'd expect but it'll be at least something if you guys are hungry." he said taking a few bowls out of the fridge and setting it down on the main table in the kitchen. Luciela follows them, she didn't really seem to have much to talk about. "well isnt it lucky i've been cooking then i mean its mainly finger food and snacks but you know me and cooking once i start i just cant stop" Bastion opens up the platter it is filled with various seasonal treats, pigs in blankets, mini sausage meat stuffing sandwiches, mini burgers, various mini meat pies and all sorts of snacks and delectables "Time withstanding i can also whip up some desserts if need be" Shin laughs a little and sets Ealga down as he picks out the leftovers of ham, sweet potatoes, noodles, and biscuts that were left over. He heats them up internally using his fire abilities and makes them fresh. "Alright, feel free to eat up you guys." "Have either of you ever met a person with red hair and red eyes who lives in the city?" Luciela asked curiously, she knew that they had been to the planet way longer then she had and probably knew more of the most powerful people too. Bastion shrugs as takes a few of the pigs in blankets and eats them "Afraid not, red eyes arent exactly a common feature outside of demons so i would probably know if i saw it. Besides im a country bumpkin not a lot of times in cities unless im working" Shin slurps up a turkey slice. "I've seen plenty as it's more common in the Dragon Realm but I don't know entirely. Can you be a little more descriptive on the idea?" he asks looking over to Ealga who left to go play with her books a little more. "Well, he uses a fiery sword." Luciela notes, still trying to fish on information on this strange character. "Well do you perhaps have a name to go with it? Perhaps what species he belongs to as you kind of arent giving us much to go off" Bastion pours himself a drink as he ponders Shin nods in agreement with Bastion's additive question. "A name or race would help a little more. If I had red eyes or hair you might try to be discussing me after all, haha." he says with a chuckle. before going back to his food. "N-Jus..." Luciela sighed and responded "I'm not entirely sure if he's entirely human but he sure looks like he is, his name is Moeru, have you met him before?" Shin spits out his food and coughs a few times. "Moreu?! He's back, where, where is he? Where did you see him last?" he shouts excited an old rival has shown back up and hears Sheena yawn in the other room. He sits back down and chuckles quietly. "I'm sorry, I got a little excited. Moreu is back? That's amazing." "Huh? You know him?" Luciela asks, rethorically and continues "Well, I saw him at his house after he decided to attack me, let's say that the attack part didn't end well for him, the rest would be quite the opposite... uh, I suppose." "Moreu is a demon swordsman and a really good one at that. I wanted to know if he improved as it sounds like he had about as much luck against you as he did me." he mentions looking around at what's left of his food. "It's been awhile since I had a good fight to clash with my sword so I was really hoping you knew where he was but since you're asking I guess you don't know either. I guess he was absent for the holidays?" Shin inquires. "I found him at East City last time, and I know that he lives there. Maybe I could lead you to him sometime, as long as you don't kill him." Luciela answers. "oh right that self absorbed so and so, yeah i know him... well another me did at least" Bastion sounds like he is only chipping in basics seeing how little he cares for sword fighting "i'll never understand the fervor you guys hold but i suppose over romanticized notions despite their unfitting nature are your forte eh Shin?" Shin chuckles lightly as the notion. "Eh, I love a good adventure and who doesn't like romantic action? It's all the more fun to find love in mysterious places and fight the good fight." Shin says taking a drink of some thunder brew. He then looks back over to Luciela. "East City huh? I work in West so I don't think we'd meet up anytime soon. Ah well, I've a family to take care of so my dreams are on hold for the time being." "What do you mean with 'another me'?" Luciela asked Bastion, she was mostly clueless as to what he meant and made an equally confused expression with comical interrogation marks appearing over her head. "Uh its kind of hard to explain but the gyst of it there was a version of me that existed in another world, this version of me was significantly stronger than the current me like none of us could even equate to the level fo some of the people in that world. Well at least not yet anyway. I am a fragment that seperated from that version of me and quite literally fell into this universe so sometimes i have trouble distinguishing what is my memory and what is the other mes memory" Bastion flicks cherry at Shins foreheaf "this oaf would probably love it finding another version of himself to fight but thats another time and another place quite literally" Shin listens until the cherry is flicked against his head. "Ouch, haha. Man, another me would be awesome to fight another me but I don't think that'd be great. Dad did warn me before we went to go face your other self that I shouldn't have gone. He said the same thing that the people from that world are exceedingly powerful and not to be tampered with unless necessary." he explains looking over to his three swords in the corner in a wicker basket. "Uh..." Luciela trailed off, more confused, did they come from another universe? In any case, she continued "He swallowed this thing... and became another person for a bit, he was far beyond anything i've witnessed!" Shin listens intently and scratches his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds like he's found a way to get stronger. I can't wait to face him again." Shin says with a determined grin on his face. He looks over to Bastion and then back to Luciela. "Well, I'll be working mostly but if I happen to catch him I'll inform you, this is so exciting." Bastion smirks "yeah temper your expectations you will always find someone who will manage to escalate what you have seen with regards to power, it may even be you yourself" Bastion takes another gulp of his hot white chocolate "which is one of the few perks of this body its impossible to tell quite what i am outputting and its always fun to catch this lout off guard" "Do you know anything else about him that I don't? What does he like?" She asks, she seemed kind of desperate for this knowledge. "I don't actually know what to do when it comes down to it. He looks like a red haired warrior with a gauntlet like mine only it talks to him. It's kind of cool." he explains. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area